Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 7 = 7$
Add $7$ to both sides: $(5x - 7) + 7 = 7 + 7$ $5x = 14$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{14}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{14}{5}$